objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFTAO
Battle For The All-Objectover is a crossover fanfiction by Brunin, the same guy of BFTCOT. It includes BFDI/BFB, II, some BOTO and OO characters competing in one challenge. The host is MePhone4. Teams Bright-Norway-Lights Fly Swat Pose.png|Fly Swat New Match Pose.png|Match 168px-Flower 8.PNG|Flower Leafy-0.png|Leafy ACWAGT Ruby Pose.png|Ruby Pearly.png|Pearly ACWAGT Soap Pose.png|Soap ACWAGT Teardrop Pose.png|Teardrop Here come dat black hole.png|Black Hole Picture.png|Picture New Knife Pose.png|Knife Needle-1.png|Needle ACWAGT Pin Pose.png|Pin Toothy.png|Toothy New Firey-.png|Firey Cloneland Clock OO-0.png|Clock OO Clock BFDI.png|Clock BFDI ACWAGT Cherry Pose.png|Cherries OO Cherries Pose.png|Cherries II 88. Balloony.png|Balloony RFVP Balloon pose.png|Balloon 204px-Bomby Idle.png|Bomby ACWAGT Bomb Pose.png|Bomb ACWAGT Bell Pose.png|Bell II Bell (BFDI).png|Bell BFDI Taco pose.png|Taco BFDI ACWAGT Taco Pose.png|Taco II Boombox Pose.png|Boombox OO Boombox (BFDI).png|Boombox BOTO Worldwide Ranttle New Snowball Pose.png|Snowball 218px-Gelatin Idle.png|Gelatin Casey.png|Casey Blocky-1454153956.png|Blocky SSBOS Tiki Pose.png|Tiki Roboty pose.png|Roboty Popsicley.png|Popsicley ACWAGT Boat Pose.png|Boat Paintbrush-0.png|Paintbrush ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png|Puffball Nerdy Test Tube.png|Test Tube Crayon.png|Crayon ACWAGT Masky Pose.png|Masky Rocky 6 hey.png|Rocky Coney.png|Coney -18- Cake.png|Cake Stapy (With BFDI Assets).png|Stapy ACWAGT Tissues Pose.png|Tissue Box BDFA (Balls' Doings For Abornal) 67. Globe (OO).png|Globe ACWAGT Soccer Ball Pose.png|Soccerball ACWAGT Baseball Pose.png|Baseball ACWAGT Coiny Pose.png|Coiny ACWAGT Nickel Pose.png|Nickel ACWAGT Basketball Pose.png|Basketball Good but Evil Yin-Yang.png|Yin-Yang 8-Ball Pose.png|8-Ball ACWAGT Golf Ball Pose.png|Golf Ball ACWAGT Tennis Ball Pose.png|Tennis Ball Supernatural Scissors Tissue.png|Tissue Television 2.png|Television Boxing Glove Pose.png|Boxing Glove Microphone.png|Microphone Box lying down.png|Box ACWAGT Marshmallow Pose.png|Marshmallow Kite.png|Kite ACWAGT Pear Pose.png|Pear ACWAGT Popcorn Pose.png|Popcorn Ping Pong Ball Pose.png|Ping Pong Ball Foldy.png|Foldy ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png|Lightbulb Dough....png|Dough Cool Liy.png|Liy ACWAGT Suitcase Pose.png|Suitcase 183px-Snowglobe Pose.png|Snowglobe Pumpkin-0.png|Pumpkin Lighter-0.png|Lighter ACWAGT Bow Pose.png|Bow Recommend Freers TV-1.png|TV Nonexisty.png|Nonexisty ACWAGT Tune Pose.png|Tune Magnifying Glass FFCM.png|Magnifying Glass ACWAGT Cookie Pose.png|Cookie -12- Marker.png|Marker Saw-1.png|Saw Naily pose.png|Naily Lollipop BFDI.png|Lollipop ACWAGT Poptart Pose.png|Poptart Teddy Bear.png|Teddy Bear ACWAGT Cheesy Pose.png|Cheesy The Forgotten New Fan Pose.png|Fan Better New Barf Bag Pose.png|Barf Bag 54. Dusty.png|Dusty Hot Dog.png|Hot Dog Top Hat Pose OO.png|Top Hat Bracelety BFDI.png|Bracelety ACWAGT Pie Pose.png|Pie ACWAGT Ice Cube Pose.png|Ice Cube Melony.png|Melony Marble.png|Marble ACWAGT OJ Pose.png|Orange Juice Paper Airplane Pose.png|Paper Airplane Toilet (1).png|Toilet Spongy ML.png|Spongy Candy.png|Candy New Pepper Pose.png|Pepper Salt.png|Salt RFVP Book Pose.png|Book Donut sad.png|Donut Lightning pose.png|Lightning 201px-Pencil Idle.png|Pencil 201px-Bubble Idle.png|Bubble ACWAGT Pickle Pose.png|Pickle MOWA (Math of Winning Afterover) ACWAGT Eggy Pose.png|Eggy 81px-David 2.png|David 143px-Dora Mouth Closed.png|Dora Pillow-1.png|Pillow Cloudy BFDI.png|Cloudy Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk00r.png|Yellow Face BFDI ROBOT FLOWER NEW NEW.png|Robot Flower 110px-Evil Leafy.PNG|Evil Leafy ACWAGT Grassy Pose.png|Grassy Wow it's a tree but it's new.png|Tree Remote BFDI.png|Remote ACWAGT Trophy Pose.png|Trophy Gaty BFDI.png|Gaty Locky-0.png|Locky Disc-0.png|Disc New Apple Pose.png|Apple IDFB bottle stop it now.png|Bottle BFDI(A) firey jr..png|Firey, Jr. Fries 7.png|Fries AND WOODY!.png|Woody Toaster-0.png|Toaster New Paper Pose.png|Paper Fanny BFDI.png|Fanny ACWAGT Pen Pose.png|Pen BFDI Eraser Pose.png|Eraser Loser.png|Loser Episodes Season 1 # Trying Paintbrush's Unknown Gender: Characters try to find out what Paintbrush's gender is. # When He Does A Visit In A Grave: The BFDI recommended contestants visit their old design's spirits. Little they know they run off out the show without permission. # Be Off The Road to Mars: BFDI Bell is sent to Mars by Lighter to learn a lesson, With her II counterpart trying to save her. # A Anniversary's Much Nightmare Chapter: A birthday goes wrong when MePhone4 malfunctions and Four takes his place while MePhone4 is being fixed. # Future Doozering: Suitcase and Kite travel to a alternate universe future version of BFTAO on Golf Ball and Test Tube's secret time machine. # Scariness Gets Very Wrong: After a wrapper wraps Pumpkin, Objects think he is a mummy and get scared. # An Winner Test That Didn't Get: After Test Tube passes the smart test, Pear has another intelligence quiz job for the latter. Episode Gallery Season 1 Coming soon! Category:Crossover Category:BFB Category:II Category:BOTO Category:Object Overload